Damn Trousers
by JillyWillyBean
Summary: A pair of skintight, black leather trousers leads Remus to question his sexuality... Suddenly he finds himself lusting after best mate Sirius Black, and perhaps falling in love?
1. Black trousers changes everything

**_Hey silly willies… (now if you're a Brit, like me, don't take that the wrong way…) this is my first attempt at slash, so don't hate me if it sucks. Also, if you're here to flame it just cos' it's slash, spare yourself the trouble, cos' I'll just laugh at you. The situations in this tie into J.K Rowling's characters and some of the characters/situations from the movie Velvet Goldmine. I own nothing, 'cept the not very original, blasted plot line… boy that makes me feel so good… not!_**     

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus Lupin was soft spoken as a young boy, and even now as a teenager, his ways hadn't changed much. Though to the outside world he appeared "shy" he did, indeed, have feelings and an inner voice much like any one else's. At the moment, that inner voice was protesting, loudly. It could be said that Sirius Black, or rather, Sirius Black's trousers were the piece in question that set this inner voice off. No, Remus hadn't minded at all when Sirius had got caught up in the glam rock, "glitter" phase. That hadn't bothered him in the slightest. In fact, he had also been caught up in the glam rock age. He owned some rather tight flares himself, and even subjected himself to having his nails painted once or twice. It was also true that Remus Lupin hadn't minded in the slightest when one of his best chums (Sirius) had bought Curt Wild and Brian Slade albums and decided that playing them non-stop, and at record levels would be to the benefit of the whole gryffindor tower. Not even that February day one year ago that Sirius had told his three best mates he did, in fact, fancy lads over the more gentler sex, had bothered Remus Lupin. Yet those trousers, those tight, silky, black leather trousers bothered Remus immensely, and in more ways then one. For one, Remus was NOT a fairy boy, nor did he consider himself to play for "the other team." He did not look at boys in that light, he did not wear skintight clothing, or kohl smudged eyes, or get raging hard-ons at the sight of Curt and Brian kissing. No, that was Sirius Black for you. Yet someone, or rather, something begged to differ. Little Remus (to put it lightly) decided that the sight of Sirius prancing around the common room in little more then those trousers was enough to start an argument with his "master." Very red in the face, and slightly disgusted with himself, Remus Lupin sat stationary on the common room sofa and tried VERY hard not to look down to the problem at hand. He wanted to scream, shout, yell and tell Sirius those trousers were definetly not ok to wear. Yet his body begged to differ, and a little voice in the back of his head told him "Those trousers are more then ok, they're bloody brilliant!" But no sooner had that voice spoken Remus shook it away. He was NOT a Nancy-boy, a fairy boy, a… gay person. Not that he had anything against people of that nature; he just knew he wasn't one of them. Very abashedly, and wincing slightly in half pain, half pleasure, Remus left the scene of the crime hurriedly in hopes of "appeasing" the more then slight problem. As he rushed out of the room, Remus sincerely hoped that no one else had notice the "problem", for that would be beyond embarrassing.

                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Twenty minutes and a cold shower later, Remus Lupin slumped into his bed, not bothering to shut the curtains. His mind was still reeling in disbelief. How could something like… blooming trousers seem to arouse him so much? Add that to the fact they were on a male, and Remus was certainly stumped. Trying desperately to forget the trousers and the fact that they held onto the curves of Sirius' ass so well, Remus tossed and turned, yet couldn't fall asleep. True, it was only 8:30, but Remus didn't dare go back to the common room for fear of another "problem" arising… literally. He was very confused, however, for he had never thought of Sirius in that light. Sirius with his kohl smudged eyes, with his chin length, black locks, with his slightly tanned body and those trousers that hugged him in all the right pla- NO! Remus shook himself harshly and forced anything but Sirius. As luck would have it, however, the person that entered the room was not as far from his mind as he would have liked.

**"Rem?"** came a tentative voice. Remus almost had to shake himself again, for as soon as Sirius had entered the slightly lit room, his eyes had almost dragged themselves straight down south. Those bloody trousers…  
**"What in the blazes do _you_ want?"** he asked a little harsher then need be. Blame it on the trousers… A pang of slight regret went through Remus upon seeing a frown form on his friends face.

**"Jeez! Touch-eee! I just wanted to know why you left in such a hurry and if you'd seen my silver nail polish."** Silver, like his eyes. Silver and dark night blue - that was Sirius' eyes for you. Remus mumbled something incoherent and hoped that Sirius would get the point and leave him be. 

**"Fine you plank! Sulk all you like you bloody strop, but I don't see why you would want to when you could listen to angels sing downstairs!"** Remus almost chuckled aloud as he heard Sirius describe Brian Slade's and Curt Wild's voices. Truthfully, Remus couldn't say they had bad voices. On the contrary in fact, both had superb voices. It was safe to say that Sirius, or rather, Curt and Brian, had brought out a little bit of the glitter in all the gryffindors. It wasn't uncommon to see girls, or boys even, sporting a Maxwell Demon t-shirt, or a Wilde Ratz T-shirt either nowadays. But then again, fads would do that… Sirius seemed to start another fad, urged on by Brian and Curt and all their groupies no doubt.... Ever since his "coming out", seeing couples of the same sex around Hogwarts wasn't uncommon. He seemed to have, with his popular status, made it seem ok to be… different. Now there were kohl-smudged eyes, painted fingernails, and tight leather and satin trousers everywhere. Yet somehow, up until now, the sight of skintight trousers hadn't set Remus off at all.

**"Oh, and if you find that polish, be a dear and send it down…" **Sirius faded off. After he had left the room, Remus rolled over onto his back. Heaving a heavy sigh, he contemplated the situation.

_'So you fancy a boy, eh?' _Came that pesky voice once again.

_'Sod off you!' _Remus almost growled to his inner conscience. Yet his inner voice would have none of that.

_'And now you're talking to yourself, how pathetic…' _Trying to wave that ever so annoying voice away, Remus rolled to his side. Did he fancy Sirius? This question played in his mind. It was only _trousers_ after all. You can't fancy someone over a pair of trousers, could you? But there was more to Sirius then just trousers. He was loyal, right fun to be around, kind (though it's an awful thing to say about someone, it was true about Sirius. Despite his brashness and temper he was very kind…), beautiful – wait a second, beautiful? Yes, the more Remus contemplated it, the more he had to admit Sirius was beautiful. Sure Brian Slade and Curt Wild were pieces of art, but Sirius, he was real, and that only added to his beauty. Remus spent the next hour abashedly thinking about all the good aspects to Sirius and then trying to deny that he felt anything towards his best mate and brother at heart. But then those damn trousers would pop back into his mind and a certain body part would pop back into action. Damn those bleeding trousers! They had changed everything…

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

            The next few weeks were torture for one said Remus Lupin. Trying to get that uncomfortable day far from his mind, Remus refused to wear anything related to those to gods of glitter. He figured it would just bring more thoughts of Sirius' perfectly sculpted lower half into his head, and that made him squeamish. It wasn't exactly every day that you happened to form a crush on your best mate who _just-so-happened_ to be the same sex as you. It really was quite uncomfortable for the poor lad, but luckily Sirius hadn't worn those trousers since. While Sirius didn't _seem_ to notice any unusual behaviour on Remus' part, James did. Remus, however, refused to get angry at James' prying accusations. He was, after all, only being concerned. 

**"Remus, what the bloody hell is wrong with you mate? You've been acting… queer… for weeks!" **Remus' head shot up at the word queer. 'What an interesting way of putting it, James…' he thought.

**"I haven't a clue what you're talking about Prongs, but if it's anything important feel free to get it off your chest…" **he said as he waved his hand nonchalantly. Seemingly, the werewolf in question bent back over the homework he was currently working on. James, however, wasn't buying it.

**"Oh come on Moony, I know _something_ is up. I'm not quite sure what just yet, but I'll get it out of you… does it have to do with Sirius?" **Remus almost choked on the droobles bubble gum he was chewing. It was a dead giveaway for James, but he just waited for Remus' answer.

**"What makes you think I have a crush on Sirius, James?" **'Oh shite!!' Remus thought the moment after he spoke. Lowering his head in shame, Remus didn't catch the grin that played on James' face.

**"So that's it, you are queer, quite literally!" **James half shouted. Grimacing even further, Remus just burnt up in mortal embarrassment. A few people (who were also occupying the confines of the library) looked over to them and began whispering.

**"Could you have been _any _louder?"** James just barked out in laughter, the smarmy git! Gathering up his books and spewed papers, Remus made to leave the scene and was hoping to ditch Mr. Nosy himself. 

**"Wait, Re, where're you going? Wait, look I'm sorry!" **James called after Remus' retreating figure. It didn't take long for James to catch up to Remus, seeing as he was not laden with a pile of heavy books and such. When Remus flinched as James touched his shoulder, the raven-haired boy knew he had hit a nerve.

**"Look, Re, would you just stop for a second! You don't have to get all huffed about it! I think your little crush is… endearing, for lack of a better term." **Remus did not look amused, and James was trying hard not to look it either. Turning on his heel once again, Remus made to ignore his inquiring friend.

**"It was the trousers wasn't it?" **Going rigid, Remus froze in his place. How in the hell James knew was beyond him. Turning around with eyes narrowed, Remus glared at James in an accusing way.

**"Look, don't get angry at me! Sirius has been planning it for ages… said something about wanting to bring out your inner… what did he call it? Oh, yeah, your inner 'fairy boy' or something like that. I guess he's got a sixth sense about things of that nature…" **James shrugged his shoulders in a confused way. Remus could not believe it, how could Sirius have known? For one, the werewolf himself hadn't even known until that day. Sure he wore those tight fitting shirts sometimes, and he mostly wore flared jeans, but that was just because it was a passing fad that he happened to not mind too particularly. Besides, clothes don't determine your character…

**"James, don't tell Mr. Nancy-Boy would you?" **James nodded, though he seemed a bit reluctant. Moony, however, noticed.

**"You have to promise not to say a single word. That would… ruin everything…" **Remus said, while waving frantically and narrowly missing dropping his arithmacy book on James' toes. As if in inner turmoil, James answered a bit hesitatingly. 

**"You, I mean sure I won't, but you're going to tell him, aren't you?" **Remus looked mortified at the very suggestion and simply turned on his heel once again. Sighing in defeat, James chased after him once again…

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            By suppertime, most everyone in the Great Hall knew about the new fairy boy – Remus David Lupin. It seemed that word spread relatively fast in Hogwarts, for some of those self proclaimed "fairy boys" were already eyeing the embarrassed werewolf very suggestively. Growling slightly with a glance at James (who just shrugged apologetically) Remus sat, picking disdainfully at his supper. There was only one boy whom Remus wouldn't mind carrying on with, and that was Sirius. All the unwanted attention just made him feel even more uncomfortable. It was enough to drive him bonkers, yet he bore it all in an anxious silence. He was so downtrodden during supper that he didn't even notice the arrival of his said crush. 

**"Congratulations Moony, you've finally figured out that the other team isn't so bad after all! Which lad here made you decide that knockers aren't everything?" **Sirius said while looking around, as if expecting to spot a pointing sign and entourage.Remus almost jumped out of his trousers when Sirius spoke. Looking up in nervous shock, Remus attempted a grin but just shook his head. Sirius looked very put out.

**"Oh c'mon you sly dog, spill! I'm sure I could help you catch his eye." **The honey-haired boy felt nauseous upon hearing Sirius say that. It was so blatantly obvious that Sirius didn't, or couldn't, fancy someone like him. Perhaps he was getting too worked up over this fickle crush, after all, it had only been a couple weeks since Remus discovered these hidden feelings. 

**"Look, he doesn't like me so let's just drop it!" **Remus said, letting his fork clatter noisily to the plate. He was very irritated indeed with his friends at the moment. What was it, inquisition a werewolf-bloody-day?! James grunted something underneath his breath, but a look of death shot by Remus shut him up effectively. 

**"Fine you wanker, I was just trying to help!" **Sirius said defensively. Feeling a bit regretful for his harsh retort, Remus shrugged apologetically. James watched the whole exchange and gave Remus a playful wink. Almost immediately he regretted it, that is, after he received a most painful kick in the shins…

                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**"We'll take the whole shebang! All or nothing…" **came an off key voice from the 7th years, boys dormitory. For those who were familiars in the gryffindor tower, the voice was immediately noted as Sirius Blacks'. It was quite common indeed to hear his husky and endearingly off-key voice coming from up the stairs. More often then not he was singing some Brian Slade or Curt Wild song, today was no exception. Most of the inhabitants of the tower just ignored it or attributed it as a regular occurrence and thought nothing more of it. One person in particular, however, couldn't help but smile goofily at the sounds emitting from the room. Sirius Black was no rock star, and he never would be, but in the said persons opinion his voice topped any stars voice ten to one. It could be said, however, that this person might be a little biased due to the fact that he had a slightly large crush on the said Sirius Black. There was no other way of putting it, Remus Lupin had fallen for his best friend, and the only thing that made it worse was that he didn't know whether or not his feelings were returned. He assumed they weren't, but you never could tell with Sirius… Getting lost, once again, in his thoughts, Remus closed his eyes contentedly and listened to that enchantingly off key voice sing. He had heard the songs a hundred times over, he had worshipped the people who sang them, yet it was different hearing the object of his affections singing, even in his not quite beautiful voice. It sent the werewolf into a strange sort of seventh heaven. Someone, however, noticed the enraptured look of bliss on the honey headed boy, and couldn't help but smile warmly at the sight. Like a feline his secret admirer snuck up on the half asleep boy and prodded him awake with an awkward greeting.

**"Who are you thinking about Moon Child?" **came the honey voice of Sirius Black. Instantly, and embarrassedly, Remus snapped his eyes open as a blush crept into his porcelain skin. 

**"What makes you think I was thinking about anyone?" **he squeaked in an unnaturally high-pitched voice. Sirius raised an eyebrow in amusement.

**"Only the look of pure bliss on your face that most people get when fantasizing about the one they love. Now tell me, who is the lucky bloke?" **Quirking his eyebrow higher in amusement and wonder, Sirius continued to scrutinize Remus with his gaze. This made the little "problem" that had been growing a little worse. Squirming uncomfortably, Remus looked away, bearing the uncomfortable crimson to leave his cheeks.

**"Look, it's really not important. I mean, what do you care?" **he asked hesitantly. Truthfully, Remus wanted Sirius to care. He wanted, more then anything (well ok, he wanted Sirius to kiss him more then anything), for Sirius to be stark raving mad with jealousy at the thought of Remus fantasizing about someone else. Sirius seemed a little put out by Remus' response.

**"Oh but my dear Mr. Lupin, I do care, very much indeed, seeing as we haven't quite determined whether or not it's me that's filling your pretty little head." **Sirius seemed to be trying to contain a grin, yet Remus' eyes widened in shock and disbelief anyway.

**"What?!" **A laugh escaped from Sirius' throat, no doubt at the look on Remus' face. 

**"Well you never actually told me just _who_ this Nancy boy is, so I'm assuming it could be me also, seeing as I'm not opposed to the match…" **'Oh dear lord, did he just say what I thought he said?' Remus gulped. This could not be happening, was the thought racing wildly through Remus' head. Doing the only thing he could at the moment, the honey headed boy screwed up his courage. Dropping his voice to a whisper, he asked tentatively:

**"Do you want it to be you?" **And then, silence. A large grin erupted on Sirius' face at which Remus almost crumbled with embarrassment. Surely Sirius knew by now how much Remus fancied him, and that grin could only mean one thing, mocking. Or could it?

**"Yes." **The dark haired boy said very plainly. A look of utter confusion flittered over Remus' face until he comprehended what exactly his friend, and possibly something more, had just said. Now it was not the softer featured boy that was feeling nervous, but the exuberant and darker featured boy that was. Inching slightly forward, Remus gulped nervously.

**"Good," **he said with a doe eyed look. That one word was all it took. Suddenly, Remus found himself pinned back on the sofa with a very passionate and limber boy holding him down. All at once his fantasies for the last few weeks had come true, and a pair of soft lips found their way to his own. Sighing in contented bliss, Remus returned the heated kisses with ones just as passionate. Kissing Sirius was like nothing else Remus had experienced, and almost immediately his trousers became uncomfortably tight. The effect seemed to be the same for Sirius, for Remus could feel something deliciously hard prodding into his thigh as he lay pinned beneath the taller boy. All too soon the moment ended, for it has been said that oxygen is, in fact, crucial to life. Both of the boys breathing was laboured as they stared dazedly into each others eyes.

**"God – Remus, that – oh – that was heaven – jesus – where'd you learn to fucking kiss like that!?" **Sirius asked between inconvenient, yet contented, pants. Remus let a slight grin play on his face at the question. The werewolf had never really considered himself a good kisser. True he had snogged a few girls when the opportunity arose, but never had he found such longing or passion like that that had been displayed just seconds earlier.

**"I have half the mind to ask you the same Mr. Black…" **he attempted when his breathing had returned to a slightly normal pattern. The cheeky grin that appeared on the other boys face was mischievous and full of naughty promises.

**"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that to you, to just ravish you, or eat you right up!" **A bark of laughter was let out on Remus' part upon hearing the words escape the piece of art in front of him. 

**"You're kidding me? Why didn't you bloody say something?" **He asked in disbelief and complete happiness. 

**"Yeah Re, I'm just going to come out and tell one of my best mates that I'd love to fuck the daylights out of him. Really classy, oh and by the way, good way to lose a best friend. I mean honestly, I had to be a little more subtle then you, that's where my little friends came into play – oh yes, black leather trousers." **Remus sat in shocked silence – so Sirius had been planning this? 

**"You conniving bastard," **he said with a playful swat. Sirius leaned in a little closer and whispered very suggestively into Remus' ear.

**"Yes, and you love it," **he said while touching the proof of Remus' desire gently. Letting out a low moan, Remus pulled Sirius in for another ravishing kiss…

                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued . . .


	2. Hormones Sirius and Remus Naughtiness ...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey duckies! Thanks for all the lovely reviews. This is, by far, the naughtiest fic I've ever done… I'm not sure if there will be any actual sex (I can't write love scenes worth crap) but there will be plenty of cheeky innuendo and naughtiness. Yah, so pretty much this fic is pointless (no plot so far), and yes, Fairy Boys (and Velvet Goldmine) were my main inspirations for this. Kudos to Meiko Belle (the wonderful lady who wrote Fairy Boys) and I promise Ms. Belle that I won't steal your story line ;-)… Anyway, enjoy and no flames please!   
  
Cheers,  
Jill

_PS: Sorry bout that terribly hard to read paragraph in the last chappie… _

_PPS: Yah, talking is bolded because… that's just how I do it. Haha. _

_PPPS: This chapter is A LOT more naughty then the last, so if you don't like cheekiness or… lol… boy/boy loving, then go away.   
PPPPS: If you're flaming cos' it's slash, you're fucking retarded so go away. Lol, if you're flaming cos' you think it sucks or I messed up somewhere, go ahead.  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            A very contented and relaxed Remus D. Lupin wandered into the Great Hall one morning. Ever since that glorious day almost a fortnight ago, the lopsided grin and dreamy expression that donned his face would not leave. It must be said, however, that Remus was not a fairy boy. Sure he fancied his best mate, but he would not endure the term "fairy boy," being thrown at him. It was bad enough that Sirius had tried to induce him with glitter galore, (Remus drew the line at eye-liner and satin flares,) but to be called a "fairy boy,"?  No, he could endure plank, Nancy-boy, and queer even, but fairy boy would not do at all.

            It was during this round of dreamy contemplation that the object of Remus' desires snuck up on him. Sinewy yet strong arms wrapped around the honey-headed boys chest, causing delight and delicious courses of desire to spread throughout his body. A slight shiver ran down his spine as the midnite haired boy began to nuzzle his neck.  
"I missed you," said Sirius, in a rather sultry tone. While Remus found this declaration positively sweet, he couldn't help but roll his eyes.  
"Sirius, I saw you ten minutes ago," Sirius began to assault that pale column of throat, causing the other boy to forget his exasperation.   
"Yes and – kiss – you wouldn't – kiss – wait for me to be finished – kiss – in the shower," letting out a low moan, Remus almost forgot they were standing in an open corridor. Pushing his insatiable boyfriend slightly away, Remus switched onto "mother mode" and mock scolded the randy bugger beside him.  
"That's cos' you were bloody wanking you plank!" Sirius' jaw dropped slightly.  
"Well if you had been wearing some bleeding clothes when I walked in I might not have had that problem, thanks much!" The dark headed boy said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Even Remus couldn't contain his blushing grin as Sirius bestowed him such a compliment. Cheeky, why of course, but charming nonetheless…

"You're insatiable, you know that?" Rolling his eyes, Remus continued the path down the corridor.  
"And you wouldn't have me any other way!" Sirius shouted before running to catch up. And thus the two lovers made their way to breakfast, both caught up in thoughts of the other, though, it might be said, these thoughts were entirely inappropriate to be had over breakfast.  
  
                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Remus puh-lease!" whined Sirius in an adorably obnoxious voice. Exasperated, and annoyed beyond comprehension, Remus merely got up from the chair in which he was sitting, and bounded up the stairs. For about the seventh time that day, Sirius had begged Remus to let him fashion him into a fairy boy. It was getting on the poor boys nerves, and while the thought didn't appeal to him remotely, Remus almost considered saying yes – if only to get Sirius off his tail.  
"Remus, doll, you'd look ever so smashing all glittered up. Davey Smith – not that I like the stupid arse – was just telling me what a catch you are and how splendid you'd look all dolled up. I couldn't agree more – though I don't like the thought of that smarmy git laying eyes on you," Sirius said rather quickly. Dropping onto his bed with an over exaggerated sigh, Remus shook his head.  
"Fine Sirius, I will let you 'doll me up' once. And if I don't like it, you have to swear to me never to try it again," upon hearing this, Sirius looked as giddy as a child in a confectioners shop. Squealing madly, and rushing about like some barmy old hag, Sirius scrambled to assemble a variety of "glitterfied" things. Trousers, gossamer shirts, nail varnish – amongst other things – littered the bed in an artistic array.   
  
            It didn't take long, only an hour actually, until Remus was officially "glitterfied." Sirius could not keep from drooling and squealing at the beautiful sight that was his boyfriend. In his head, Sirius noted that Remus was by far a more attractive creature then Curt or Brian. Those two wonderful fairy boys couldn't even compare to the god before him. In all his glory stood Remus, donning tan leather trousers, a black, skintight long-sleeved top, and silver platform shoes. His eyes were done in kohl, with traces of silver glitter at the corners, and his cheeks held the teensiest trace of blush – just enough to make it look becoming and natural. Even the shy werewolf could not deny he looked bad – on contraire – he thought he looked quite nice indeed. 

"Ooooh Remy, you're absolutely scrummy! I could just eat you right up!" Sirius managed between high-pitched shrieks. In fact, the dark headed boy decided to do just that. While Remus was examining himself critically in the mirror, Sirius caught him unawares and promptly pounced on him. Landing in a tackled heap, Sirius used his position (on top of course) as an advantage.  
"Yet, I must say, no matter how delicious you are in those glitterific clothes, I positively prefer you without an inch of them on," the mere thought of Sirius' cheeky confession caused Remus to groan. The newly "glitterfied" boy wasted no time in showing how much he'd thoroughly enjoy that by pulling his naughty boyfriend into a ravishing kiss. Sirius seemed to like this very much, for his hips started to grind – seemingly out of their own accord – against the other boys. The delicious friction caused both boys to moan in a desperate attempt to describe the pleasurable feeling it was causing.   
"Yes…" Remus hissed in a low tone. Urged on, Sirius continued the sensual rolling, and started his plan of attack with some vicious kisses at the neck. This only caused the boy down below to arch into the assault even more. 

By this point, the heated grinding had turned into an almost desperate pace, and both boys traveled deliciously near release.  
"Uhh – oh lord – jesus – yes right – there – jesus – oh fuck, oh fuck," amongst other insane ramblings were emitted from both boys mouths. In attempt to bring that sweet release faster, Sirius slipped his hand – quite subtly – into the front of Remus' trousers. 

"Oh my – jesus fucking Christ – ahhh, don't fucking stop Sirius – oh lord – ohhh Sirius!" Sirius almost chuckled at the nonsensical mewling his boyfriend was making. Ignoring his own need, he continued to work that heated organ between his nimble fingers. A few fast strokes was all it took until a warm fluid covered his hand. Soon after, his own skivvies where covered in a similar substance.  
  
"Jesus – oh Sirius, that was – kiss – that was good…" With a contented sigh, Sirius nodded, but decided against speaking. Sliding his sticky hand to Remus' behind, Sirius pulled his best mate and lover into an embrace. It was in this rather compromising position that Peter Pettigrew found his two friends.  
"Sirius! Remus! Where are you – ugh! You two, honestly, ugh!" shielding his eyes in a futile attempt to erase the image he had just seen, Peter stood awkwardly at the doorway. 

"Gerroff me Sirius!" came a muffled cry from Remus. Grudgingly, Sirius got up from his comfortable spot, and then helped the honey headed boy up also.  
"Perfect timing Pete," growled Sirius. A small swat from Remus shut him up. Clearly uncomfortable with the situation, Peter shifted his eyes away from the two as they made their way to the washroom to freshen up. It wasn't the first time he or James had caught their two best friends going at it – yet each time it managed to scar the poor boy for life…

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Peter got a little free showing this afternoon, eh?" Sirius smirked a little while Remus blushed crimson. The little ranting was not the only thing that caused the werewolf to blush. Sirius' hand had found its way to Remus' inner thigh, underneath the cover of the supper table – of course. James continued to blabber on and on, but all Remus could pay attention to was that clever little hand. Oh it was a clever hand indeed, but an extremely naughty one! It simply wasn't proper, the things the hand was doing, especially not in public. However, Remus could hardly let out more then a guttural moan, so no complaints could be made.  
"Remus - you all right mate? You look a little flushed…" Peter interrupted. Nodding his head furiously, Remus hoped the subject would be dropped. In desperate attempt to not embarrass himself further, Remus slapped away the hand, but it was a very stubborn hand. 

"Sirius!" Remus hissed under his breath. Flashing another one of his famous grins, Sirius continued his ministrations, all the while ignoring Remus' pleas to stop. No, the funny attempts to stop that clever hand only urged Sirius on more. It was upon feeling that clever hand travel down south that Remus let his head bang on the tabletop quite loudly. Groping in public did not have good results to be sure.   
"Remus! You ok?" giving a groan as his response, Remus ignored his friends concern. 

"What were you saying Prongs?" Peter asked while shooting Remus a confused look. Shaking his head, James went on with his story.

"Anyway, so Evans finally agreed to go out with me… She just couldn't resist the Potter charm." Sirius gave a huge guffaw at that, and for a moment his naughty little hand stopped it's ministrations. Seizing this as an opportunity to spare himself, Remus scrambled up from his seat rather quickly, and dashed out of the hall.  
"What's gotten into him?" asked Peter with a sour look. Sirius could only chuckle…

                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Remus, while quieter, and in general, more mature than the other marauders, did indeed have his own knack for revenge. In this case, however, he wasn't quite sure whether the revenge would be a punishment or a reward. He assumed the latter – that is, considering it included Sirius Black, public groping and lots of tight leather trousers. After all, if the said Mr. Black could get away with embarrassing his boyfriend in public, then why couldn't Mr. Lupin? If all went according to plan, Sirius would be humiliated, aroused, and left unsatisfied – all in one go. Pulling out the infamous black leather trousers, Remus began to do himself up.

                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            It was unusual to find Sirius Black in the library for any reason other than prank planning. He was one of those envied creatures who got top marks without trying one bit. Add this bit of information to his ravishing good looks, and the stunning ball of charisma he was, and you had yourself a bit of a peacock. It was, however, a studious intervention that found our said dandy in the library this evening. There were plenty of students milling about also, seeing as it was a winter evening, so Remus had found the opportune moment to execute plan "sweet revenge." Sauntering into the library quite nonchalantly, Remus ignored the phased look on Sirius' face, and sat down next to him as if nothing abnormal was going on.  
"Evening love, what're you reading?" Sirius continued to stare, only his gaze had traveled down south to where those beauteous trousers covered an even more beautiful body.  
"What?" came his dazed reply. So far, so good…

"What are you reading love?" quite casually, or so it seemed, Remus slid his hand onto Sirius' thigh. Sputtering and fumbling quite a bit, Sirius finally seemed to process that some one had said something to him.  
"Uhhh, charms homework." Remus smirked a bit. The plan was going all too well. Sliding his hand slowly and seductively up that thigh, Remus ignored Sirius' flushed face and pretended to be interested in the charms homework.  
"Jesus Remus, are those my trousers?" Remus had a job containing the chuckle in that invaded his throat. Leaning in, knowing how sensitive Sirius' neck was, Remus let his breath play on that column of pale throat.

"Well, yes, but if you remember correctly, it is quite your fault that mine were spoiled." While saying this, Remus ran his hand over the rigid bulge inside Sirius' trousers. The already laboured breath of the boy next to him caused a delighted smirk to arise on Remus' face.   
"Cor, I – uhh – I don't mind. You can, you can wear them whenever you like,"  
"I don't know, they are rather… confining. Perhaps you'd like to help me out of them?" Even Sirius could not help but wonder what had gotten into Remus at that remark. Sure Remus could be passionate and seductive even, but never in the short time that they had been together had Sirius ever seen him act so… wanton. All thoughts of his boyfriends uninhibited behaviour, however, were lost Remus began to stroke him softly.  
"Remus, what the bloody – ahhh – never mind!" He almost protested. Almost. Then, as soon as that lovely teasing had begun, it ended.  
"Oh, wait. Sorry, I forgot, but I have to take a bath actually – maybe some other time." Sirius let out a loud moan as his boyfriend stood up. A few people nearby looked over at the commotion, but thought nothing more of it.  
"Christ Remus, you just don't fucking do that!" Sirius hissed. It took a lot of willpower and self-control not to laugh at the flushed face of Sirius Black. But somehow Remus managed…

"Why, whatever do you mean Mr. Black?" Sirius hadn't caught onto the tease yet…

"You can't get a man all… all… hot and BOTHERED like that and then just, leave!" Sirius managed to yell the last part rather loudly, causing the few people nearby to hear. A few laughs were let out, and the crimson on Sirius' cheek increased further.  
"Oh, sorry love, guess you'll have to manage this one on your own – toodles!" and with that Remus exited to library, much to the dismay of said Mr. Black.

                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            True to his word, Remus made his way to the prefect's bathroom in hopes of a long and relaxing bath. If Sirius had any sense whatsoever, Remus hoped he would also be making his way in that general direction. After all, the two had shared many "baths" together in the past week or so. It seemed, fortunately, that Mr. Black did indeed have some amount of brains, for barely a moment after Remus had entered the bathroom did Sirius come storming in. Remus was, however, caught off guard when Sirius flung him up against the wall.  
"You bloody tease," he purred. 

"Don't be such a ponce, your hands weren't exactly stationary over supper!" Remus said with a groan. Sirius' had taken the liberty to show Remus just how much his ministrations were appreciated. His body was pressed hotly against the honey headed boys, and that delicious hardness prodded into his leg.

"Ahh, so that is what it was about," Sirius said whilst attacking Remus' collarbone. Remus made no move to protest and let Sirius go about his work. 

"You're damn well going to be helped out of these trousers – now!" came Sirius' commanding voice. 

"Of course – kiss – we wouldn't want to – moan – spoil them now would we?" needing no further encouragement, Sirius ripped at the zipper on those damn black trousers, and tugged on it with much enthusiasm.   
"Dammit! These ruddy things are impossible!" Sirius was getting very frustrated indeed. Those confining, ruddy trousers seemed to want to cling to every inch of Remus' lower half, for all the tugging was in vain.  
"Oh hell," giving up on pulling the trousers off completely, Sirius dropped unceremoniously to his knees. It only took a moment for Remus to find out why.  
"Oh – my – god," it seemed that there was something that Sirius quite preferred over the sweets he was constantly eating, for it was engulfed in his heated and impatient mouth at the moment. Quite of their own accord, Remus' hips began thrusting towards that lovely, warm mouth.  
"Holy – jeez – ahh – oh fuck, oh fuck – yesss – oh fuck yah – SIRIUS!" echoed through the bathroom. 

Well, at least this pair of trousers wasn't completely spoiled.

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh I feel so naughty. Tehee, well I hope you liked it. More to come I'm sure, and perhaps I'll throw a plotline in there. Oh, yes, another thing, more Velvet Goldmine incorporated stuff to come (songs, mentions, glitter etc…) in the next chappie. I LOVE GLITTER! Fairy Boys = love…. Lol…. I'm a weirdo, I know, but oh well.

_Cheers,  
Jill_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
